A New Life
by MeeptheMeep
Summary: Tiffany runs awy from her dad looking for a new life when she meets Zim. I.SUCK.AT.SUMMARIES. story iz much better


**A/N: I DECIDED TO DO THIS LITTLE TEST STORY, AND IF ENOUGH PEOPLE R&R, ILL ADD MORE CHAPTERS. I MIGHT DO THAT ANYWAY, BUT NO PROMISES.**

**ZIMXOC!**

**ENJOY MY RANDOM STORY!**

**ZIM IS OUT OF CHARACTER SO DONT TELL ME THAT HE IS.**

**THIS IS SAPPISH AND CONTAINS BLOOD, ABUSE AND, AND ALL THAT STUFF.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**~JANIE**

Tiffany (POV)

I hit the wall with such a force, almost breaking all my bones. Not that my father would care. I gave a shriek, and he locked me up in chains,in the cold dark basement. This was a good week for my dad. He only beat me 4 times a day, and gave me food once a day. It was a sign that he was getting nicer. A lot nicer. I wait about 10 minutes for him to come back down stairs, whip in hand. He turns me around and starts whipping me. I start counting. 10...11...12..13. Then he stops. Wow. This is a really good week. I try to hold back cries and screams. If I do either at anytime, he will hurt me in any way he can think of. If you cant tell,I have been abused all my life. I was the unwanted child. Out of 3. all the others went on to college, both were boys. I am the only girl in my family. My mother was taken away after abusing me, because my father turned her in. Then took it out on me. I am an ugly child. I have deep cuts all across my back, from the whipping, I have had a few broken bones, and my face, oh, my face. I don't even call it a face. I have black eyes. Literally. No pupil, just black. And I have scars. Oh so many scars. Some new, some old. But, my scars make me proud. I have survived 13 long years of this. But, I have decided. I'm done with it, I 'm tired of him telling me no one will love me. Tired of the beatings, the yelling, the cussing. So I do what is proclaimed to be the unthinkable, at this point. I run away. I usually, never ate all of my food. I stored it away, for when I really would need it. I could just reach the crevice in the wall behind me that was cold enough to store perishable food, big enough so I could store a lot but also small enough so he could not see it. I waited till I heard his truck drive away before I got to work. I desperately started to move my hands around in their cuffs, hoping they were small enough to get through. After I got them out, I realized that they were covered in blood. I didn't feel anything though. I ran around the basement desperately trying to find stuff to help me on my long quest to find a new life. I eventually found a blanket, freeze dried food,a back pack and water. I also found an emergency kit. I guess it was from when my father was camping with Josh and Trey. I gather all my stuff and run upstairs. When I get up there, I waist no time. I grab more water and food and run off towards the woods, I climb a tree and watch as my fathers truck pulls up to the drive way. And soon after he enters the house I see the basement lights come on and I hear him yell

" Fine! Run away! No one will ever take you in, you ugly beast!"

After that I jump down from the tree and run. I ran through the woods getting faster and faster, until I reached a small clearing overlooking a city, I decided that I would try and sleep, then I would see if I could find help in the morning. But before I could set up, I heard a voice behind me.

" Are you lost?"

I turn around to face the weirdest sight. A boy with green skin, lavender eyes and black hair was standing there. He wore a red and black striped shirt and a little green dog was standing next to him. I backed away, not knowing if he was going to punch me or smack me or what.

" Im not going to hurt you." He said, his voice was full of concern as her looked me over.

" Wh-who are you ?" I asked nervously

" My name is Zim. Whats yours?" I was a little hesitant to answer his question

" your not going to hit me are you?" I asked, my voice getting higher

" Why would I hit you?" he asked

"Sorry its just that..." I screamed as I backed into a prickle bush, getting prickers stuck in my fresh, and still bleeding scars. Zim ran out to help me as I pulled away from the bush, whimpering. About six prickers were still stuck in the flesh. I fell to the ground hugging my knees rocking back and forth. Zim knelt down in front of me

" do you want me to help you, do you trust me?" Well that was a stupid question to ask me. I trusted no one. Except myself. But this boy, who I met only about 5 minutes ago, wanted to help me. No one has ever helped me. I quickly nodded and pointed to my back

" I have prickers..."

" I understand" he told me before heading to look at my back. After he did though, I heard a gasp. He must have quickly gotten over it though because I could feel him gently trying to remove the prickers from my flesh. It hurt, but it was nothing compared to the kind of hurt I went through everyday. After he finished he came around to face me and asked

" Are you alright? What happened to you?"

" My father abused me. He whipped me, punched me, cut me." I replied

He looked at me then at the city. He looked deep in thought.

" want to stay with me? It looks like you don't have anywhere to go." He said. I started to ponder this. Stay with a complete stranger who seems to actually care about you and your well being, or stay outside, where infections can harm you and you sleep in the cold. Stranger it is.

" yes please." I said quietly. I got up to get my stuff, all I pretty much had to do was throw the blanket in the bag. But when I started down the hill , I tripped and fell. I rolled down the hill, hitting my head on several sharp sticks and rocks, unable to stop. After I reached the bottom of the hill, I realized I had left a long trail of blood where I had rolled. Zim was running towards me, but I was slowly loosing consciousness, the last thing I saw before I blacked out was Zims face.

But it wasn't zims face. The face I saw had red eyes and black antenna. But when I looked closer, I saw it was zims face. I smiled, and blacked out.


End file.
